Field of Invention
This invention relates to musical equipment accessories; more specifically, to a device for holding and storing drumsticks or other similarly-shaped musical accessories.
Description of the Prior Art
Drummers and other percussionists often need to readily store and retrieve drumsticks. There is often little time in which to change sticks when a drummer is playing. As such, having quick and easy access to the right stick at the right time has a profound effect on a drummer's performance and creative control. The present design provides drummers new and greatly improved ways to store and retrieve drumsticks, resulting in an improved and more creative performance.